<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wifi Password by korraflora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716540">Wifi Password</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora'>korraflora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kinda drabble, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, cuties being cuties, kinda ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP’s wifi password (for their house) being both their names, except whenever they could they changed the letter to a number.<br/>-<br/>“I know a great password!” Asami says gleefully, shielding her phone from Korra.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Let me hear it.” Korra says, eyebrows raised. The two women are in the living room, setting up their new wifi router. Asami is cross legged on the floor surrounded by discarded papers, while Korra is lounging on the couch playing with Asami’s long hair. The sun’s setting ray is casting everything in a warm glow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wifi Password</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know a great password!” Asami says gleefully, shielding her phone from Korra.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Let me hear it.” Korra says, eyebrows raised. The two women are in the living room, setting up their new wifi router. Asami is cross legged on the floor surrounded by discarded papers, while Korra is lounging on the couch playing with Asami’s long hair. The sun’s setting ray is casting everything in a warm glow.</p>
<p>“K-O-R-R-A-S-A-M-I. All caps.” The dark haired woman smiles smugly, crossing her arms. “No spaces,” she says with a wink.</p>
<p>“Oooh, that’s great!” Korra says, grinning from ear to ear, planting a kiss on the top of Asami’s head.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Asami says, beaming at Korra.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“The wifi’s down!” Korra yells to Asami as she closes her laptop. She hops down from her place on their bed to their plush dark rug. She slips on her blue slippers and grabs her matching robe from the back of the bedroom door as she heads to the kitchen.</p>
<p>As she pads into the kitchen, Korra notices that Asami has started dinner.... or what looks like it could be dinner. The cutting board is currently being used to cut scallions and a small bag of peeled potatoes are boiling away on the stove. Asami’s hair is up in a high ponytail with her bangs falling in her face. She’s wearing a pink “Kiss the Cook” apron, trying and failing to refresh the youtube video of the recipe she’s currently making. Asami turns around at the noise, holding her large cutting knife in her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I got it.” Korra says as she surveys the scene. </p>
<p>“Thanks, love.” Asami says, turning back to finish chopping her onions.</p>
<p>Korra walks into the living room and turns on and off the wifi router. As soon as the wifi router’s light turns green, a devious thought pops into her head. </p>
<p>She quickly changes the wifi password, hoping that Asami hasn’t already refreshed the browser. </p>
<p>“Argh!” Korra hears. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Korra sweetly says, popping her head in the doorway.</p>
<p>“What did you change the password to?” Asami says, running her fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>Korra notices that some locks of Asami’s hair are now falling out of her pristine ponytail. She thinks it makes Asami look even more beautiful. Korra walks over to Asami in a few strides and lays her head on her shoulders. </p>
<p>She wraps her arms around Asami’s waist and whispers in her ear, “I changed a letter in our password to a number.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t!”</p>
<p>“I did. Have fun finding out which number and which letter.” Korra says, kissing Asami’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami whines, “I have to finish making dinner!”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. I’ll give you a hint, it’s the number four.” Korra playfully winks and walks away, back to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Asami, in no time at all, figures out the password ‘K-O-R-R-4-S-4-M-I’, and comes up with a plan of revenge on Korra. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A month passes and the password, miraculously, stays the same. One night, they’re watching netflix on the couch in their pjs. Korra is wearing a light blue tank top with matching blue and white vertical striped shorts. Her legs are thrown haphazardly over Asami’s body. Asami is wearing black shorts with red hearts on them with a matching red t-shirt with black hearts and a small breast pocket on the left side. Asami’s eating handfuls of popcorn right out of the bag they’re sharing.</p>
<p>Suddenly the tv screen shows an error message. The woman share a look as the error message continues to blink. Asami’s hand is in mid air when Korra makes the first move.</p>
<p>“Alright. This is a good a time as any to take a bathroom break.” Korra pushes herself off of Asami. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Asami says, mind going a mile a minute. </p>
<p>As soon as Korra is out of the room, Asami makes a mad dash towards the wifi router. She turns it back on and changes the password quickly and efficiently. She sits back down and grabs a handful of popcorn just as Korra comes back into the living room. </p>
<p>As Korra sits down, she grabs some popcorn and shoves it into her mouth while saying, “You turned it back on? Nice.”  </p>
<p>They continue watching their movie well into the night. It isn’t until well past midnight and the movie has ended when Korra notices that her phone isn’t hooked up to the wifi. She gives Asami a playful glare and states, “What’s the password?”</p>
<p>“Oh, the password?” Asami grins cheerfully, “It’s a bunch of numbers and letters. Have fun figuring it out!”</p>
<p>Korra heaves a dramatic sigh and starts typing. </p>
<p>“Aha!” she yells, air bending a bit in triumph. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you guessed K0RR4S4M1 so fast!” </p>
<p>“Well I know you, ‘Sami.” Korra says cheekily, giving her a kiss.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Korra wakes with a start. She reaches her fingers out to find Asami’s body and relaxes a bit when she makes contact. Asami blearily opens her eyes at Korra’s touch. Once she realizes that Korra’a awake she jolts out of her sleepy stupor. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?” Asami asks concerned, worry etched on every feature of her face. </p>
<p>“Wasnt another nightmare, but the storm.” Korra ducks her head, clearly embarrassed. </p>
<p>“Oh, cmere.” Asami pulls Korra closer as the storm rages. Asami tucks her chin on top of Korra’s bedhead just as a flash of lightning illuminates their bedroom. Korra jumps slightly and Asami comes up with an idea.</p>
<p>Korra gives Asami a questioning look as she leaves the bed. Asami just smiles and shakes her head. Asami quietly closes the door to the bedroom and heads to the living room.Once Asami gets back into the bedroom, she motions for Korra to check her phone. </p>
<p>Korra does so and gives Asami a perplexed look saying, “You changed the password.”</p>
<p>Asami shrugs her shoulders, “It’s K0RR454M1. I tried changing it to all numbers but it’s hard with the storm raging on and it being the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Korra gently laughs at Asami and puts down her phone on the nightstand. Korra hugs Asami closer to her in the bed, drifting off to sleep once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave me a comment! and follow my twitter by the same name if you want:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>